Always and Forever:Who knew
by ForeverSoaringHigh
Summary: Troyella sonfic oneshot, inspired by pinks 'who knew'....x


Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!!! …Ok then on with the story…uh i'm not really in to songfics but hey I had to start with something so this is a songfic oneshot about Troyella kinda … obviously, the song is 'Who Knew' by Pink, I always listen to it and for some reason I think of Troy and Gabriella! This is a bit sad though!" boohoo!

Disclaimer: no I don't own hsm but if I did…. I'd own Zac Efron…heha!

-----------------------------------------xox--------------------------------------------------

Gabriella's POV

_Why? Why did this have to happen to me…what did I do, or was it something I didn't do?_

I sat there looking at my photo album of the good times _he_ and I shared.

It was love at first sight.

There was a photo of him holding my hands with an amused expression on his face.

A teardrop fell from my Cheek and on to that gorgeous face.

Troy Bolton's face.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me_

_You'd be around uhuh_

_That's right_.

_Flashback:_

'_Gabriella, I've been looking for you everywhere, where did you go?' troy said with a concerned in his crystal blue eyes._

'_God Troy, your like my mother, I went to the bathroom, that's all' I said_

'_Oh good, look Gabi I know we have only been dating for the last few weeks, but I-I want you to have th-this' he stuttered._

_Then he pulled out a locket heart shaped necklace, he handed it to me, I opened it up, it had a picture of Troy and me. I closed it and saw that on the front it read_

'_Always and forever' then underneath it said 'TxG'._

_I was stunned; of course Troy being the sweetest gentlemen he was, put it on for me._

'_Troy …wow this is beautiful, thank you so much, I love you!'_

_Troy leaned in and whispered ' I will always love you Gabriella Montez, always and forever'_

_Then he leaned in further and kissed me passionately on the lips meaning every word he just said._

_From then on I finally knew, that no matter what we would always be together. Always and forever._

_End of flashback._

_I took your words_

_And I believed in_

_Everything you_

_Said to me_

_Ya-uh that right._

Everything was perfect, my family were perfect, and my friends were perfect,

The musical was perfect,

Troy was of course perfect, and my first kiss with Troy was perfect, my life was perfect.

But one day I don't know what happened, it was all a blur,

Just one normal day I was getting the box out of my locker,

When this random kid comes up to me.

_Flashback:_

'_Oi, your that girl, in the that musical, the one with Troy, but plu-heez, you and Troy, the math geek and the hot jock', yeah like that's gonna last' he said to me he was with his mates and they all sniggered_

_I was furious! So I went up to the guy and said_

'_You.listen.now'_

_While waving a finger at him_

' _If you dare say anything like that again then I will …I will'_

_I stuttered lost for words_

'_Or you what, go and get the science teacher to tell me off, ahhh, i'm so scared, what next your gonna run home and cry and cuddle up with your whittle pilltle teddy be-'_

_But before he could say anything else, I punched him, yeah I know, shocker, me Gabriella Montez punched a kid I didn't even know!_

'_Whoa ' I said and with that the boy looked petrified and ran off._

_Yeah I thought, I'd show you!_

_End of flashback._

_If someone said_

_Said three years From now_

_You'd be Long gone_

_I'd stand up and _

_Punch them out_

_Coz there all wrong_

_Yeah I know Better Because_

_You said forever And ever_

_Who knew?_

But oh, boy, hell was I wrong! What happened? I turned the page of 'East High yearbook'

On the page it said 'hottest and coolest couple' and yeah you guessed it, Troy and me.

We were East highs very own best couple, I look at the photo Troy had his arm on my

Head and is other one around my neck in a weird position where I was, holding his waist.

We thought we were so cool.

I laughed softly as I could taste the sweet salty taste of my tears flow down ever so swiftly

But you see here's the Thing,

Since what happened I could never keep in contact with him. Never will I.

Ever again.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Yeah uh that's right_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_What happened?_

Yeah so, god it was so hard. One minute Troy and me are making out on by bed in hardly any clothing, then the next hes comforting me while im crying about my dad and oh god next it just..it justs…

It all fades to black.

It feels someone has stuck a cold sharp knife straight through my broken heart and left it

They're bleeding for eternity. I feel I cant go on he was the one that saved me, throughout

Everything I worried about. But now. My hero has left. For good. He was the missing part

To my life, the missing part to my soul. Without him i'm nothing-just Gabriella Montez the 'freaky math girl'.He completed me, i know corny right but its the way i felt and i still do..

But like I said before…why me!?…To all people it HAD to happen to me. I knew something

Was wrong, I could feel the essence of his warm glow form around him. But then.

But now. Still. It turned cold. Sour even.

They said it would happen. They knew better. Well at least better than what I thought.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For the long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong yeah_

_Coz they knew better_

_Still you said forever and ever_

_Who knew?_

I will always remember you Troy Bolton. Always and forever. Just like before.

I clutched on to the silver necklace that wrapped round my neck. I held on to it tightly.

You will never come back. Will you?. Never. We won't meet again until the time has come.

I still remember those days as I flicked through the memorable book.

_I keep you locked i'm m head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we, until we meet again._

_I wont forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

I closed the book; it was damp from my tears. The painful tears. Never.

Never before in my life had I ever felt this way. This feeling was like no other.

To him then.

To him now.

You see he left me. Troy Bolton left me here to shatter. Fall to pieces. He didn't know the effect he had on me.

No one before made me feel like this.

_Flashback:_

'_Oh Troy' I screamed, I had come back from vacation in the summer and hadn't seen troy in ages._

'_I missed you babe so much' he said_

'_Same. I love you' I said_

'_I love you too' he said in delight as he leaned in forward and kissed me fiercely on the lips, a bolt of electricity ran through me, my knees were weak, he was supporting me, so I wouldn't fall. I've been kissed before, hec I've made out before but no one made it feel like this. As we pulled apart and looked into his deep ocean gorgeous blue eyes I felt butterflies, but in a nice way. Nothing could stop us._

_End of flashback._

But it did.

Something did stop us.

That day when that kid said troy would be long gone.

I thought he meant in a relationship way.

He did. But no.

That's not the way it turned out. No one expected this. Not even him.

Why?

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out…_

_Coz there all wrong_

I stood up. It was time. It was that day. The day I would get to be in his prescience again.

I remember. That last kiss. My last words. His last words. I will never forget. Never.

_Flashback:_

'_No but troy…you cant…you promised!' I cried tears everywhere, I felt like screaming. I wanted to die. Right there. On the spot._

' _I know Gabriella. But just remember I will always love you no matter what! Gabi…Gabriella look at me, like kindergarten' Troy helplessly said_

' _Troy …I love you too, but don't go...Please…'_

'_I cant help it gabi, when the time comes I will see you again now my princess I have to go, I love you…always and forever Gabriella, don't you ever forget that, stay strong for me, succeed, move on, become who are meant to be…Gabriella.'_

'_But-but troy…' I cried_

'_Bye gabi, promise me, what I said'_

'_Tr-Troy I-I don't leave me…'_

'_Please gabi for me' he said. She nodded tears cascading down._

'_For you, oh baby… I love you too Troy Bolton, always and forever.' I kissed him softly on his cold lips._

' _Me to Gabriella…I love you too…he closed his eyes…always and forever' he whispered._

'_Nnnoooooooooooooooooo' I screamed. As someone grabbed me and pulled me away. The next thing I knew I could here sirens in the background, flashes of light filled in my head. He was gone. Forever._

_End of flashback._

So here I am today. With the guy I will always love. I walked over to it. The soft grass swaying beneath my feet. I looked in front. It there said the worst nightmare.

I put the daises next to it. Hmmm. Daises, his favourite.

So I guess this is it?

I wiped my tears and joined my friends. I looked up to the sky.

Who would ever thought that.

'Always and forever' Troy no matter what.

I walked away, walking past the horror story of my life. The gravestone…

I whispered softly….

_That last kiss I'll cherish. Until we meet again_

_And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember._

_But I keep your memory; you visit me in my sleep_

_My darling…who knew…my darling_

_I miss you …who knew…_

I guess me and other people thought wrong.

_Troy Bolton died yesterday after having a painful car crash from a drunk driver. _

_R.I.P TROY BOLTON 1989-2006 A WONDERFUL SON AND A PERFECT FRIEND ' ALWAYS AND FOREVER'._

Gabriella sighed. 'Always and forever'. She held on to that necklace and fell asleep, fantasizing of her and Troy Bolton…the guy she would ever only love... one day she thought, one day she will be with him again…always and forever….

'_Who knew' _

_-------------------------------------------xox------------------------------------------------------_

Ha, you might of thought Troy broke up with her, I was heading that way with a sequel but then I thought…hmmm why not twist this a bit, I know the song is about a couple but I made it slightly different…heheh me and my evil ways…maybe some of u might of gathered that he was dying, I gave out clues…anyways its like midnight so I gotta go as I am extremely busy atm..…

P.S

I know I mentioned 'always and forever' a LOT but heha sorry…story is called that along with; who knew' I couldn't decide…ah well…lol!

Bibi

Love it or hate it or just liked it ? i hated it kinda i dont like death fics i like fluffy but emotional fics ill will not write one like this again k...chow peace out babes!

Please review! chow! peace out!

Love

x-ImAgInE-x

_XOX _


End file.
